The Consequences of a Lucid Imagination
by clumsy-dreamer111
Summary: Perfect in every way, Edward Cullen made my head swoon on a daily basis. He didn't know I exist. I was okay with that..Okay maybe not. I began to dream..what started out as a single thought bubble ended up in something so weird and bizarre that I found myself wishing for it to be real and more. This is the sweet and simple story of how a girl meets a boy.


**THE CONSEQUENCES OF A LUCID IMAGINATION: GONE WITH THE WIND: RETOLD**

* * *

"Maybe if we had more people at the refreshment stands instead, this could work Coach." He said to the football coach. Just his presence was enough to bring every single girl and gay guy at School sigh. Even if he looked in your direction, he could make your head swoon. His eyes could make you feel like you could see the entire World though them. He looked _that_ good.

Not only could he make anything and everything around him look amazing, he could also make the smartest person in class feel like they didn't know anything. He was _that_ smart. He could also play football and basketball like a pro. There has also been no marathon or race that he'd run in and hadn't won first place. He was just _that_ fast; the school's own Usain Bolt. There was no student in school who hadn't been caught cheering for him. He was just _that_ popular. His humility and incredible optimistic attitude was just a tiny first layer of icing on the cake.

Yup, he was _that_ good.

And the most ironic part is that he's never dated before. No one understood why. He could drive any girl crazy. He even had a fan club. Think of me to be its secret president.

Hi, I'm your narrator for today. I'm a girl in my junior year of school crushing on the hottest , smartest and the nicest guy in school though I'll never admit to anyone and just say "I don't get why other girls do" if they ask me if I did. He was the kind of senior everyone wanted to be- the most popular, loved by everyone. And then there was me – boring, clumsy, idiotic. I was just always a little different from others with my kind of thinking. I'm pretty ordinary to say the least. You could say that I was the typical boring nerd who no one cared enough to talk about.

I never understood why I crushed so hard on him though. He doesn't even know I exist and I happened to be the idiot looking around in lunch just so I could see him joke around with his friends at the senior table.

Here I was, at my school's stadium, standing just a few feet away from the school's student body president -did I mention that by the way? Our school was having its annual triathlon; our sister campus being the rival team. And of course Mr. Drop dead gorgeous who was also our school's best athlete had to make sure the entire event was just like him, perfect.

I, being the worst at gym class today -as usual- got detention -not very usual- and had to stay back and aid the committee-in charge. I was to do so the entire event. On normal occasions, I'd have resented this. But, considering how close the committee-in charge had to work with _him_ and how close I had to work with the committee-in charge I couldn't resist; how could I ask the coach if I could do cafeteria clean up instead?

The football coach finally looked away from the banner he was putting up and said "Great thinking Edward"; even the coaches talked to him by first name. I didn't realize I was smiling like the idiot I was until I heard the coach say, "What do you want?"

"Uhm…uhh... oh right sorry. Ms. Green had something she wanted to say to you. She asked me to tell you to go to the principal's office right away…" I said hurriedly. I was such a nervous wreck. I didn't understand why. Both of them didn't even know who I was.

"Then why didn't you tell me earlier?" Coach demanded suddenly angry.

"Uhm… Sorry coach. But I-I- I t-thought you were b- busy..." I trailed off.

"Stop thinking so much" He shouted at me as ran towards the main school building.

I looked down at my feet as how I usually did and walked away, blood rushing to my cheeks- out of fear of the coach or embarrassment I couldn't say. I could see _his_ shadow walk the other way as if nothing had ever happened.

Now only if I'd been a little more optimistic, a little more confident and had paid a little more attention to the situation, I wouldn't have made such a fool out of myself 7 seconds ago.

I could've told coach right away. He would've run off and told _him_ to stay and wait. I would've been there too; no way would I have missed such an opportunity.

He would've smiled at me. I would've back. He'd say his name and I'd say mine.

We both would've made small talk, made each other laugh a few small ones and once when coach was back we would've part ways looking forward to the next time we'd meet.

The next day, the committee-in charge would've instructed me and he would come into the room. She would try to introduce us but we'd say we already knew each other. She would've left to do her duties and he'd stay to finish his paperwork. We would've talked and he'd have left soon after but not before a few more smiles and laughs were exchanged. We would've become friends.

The next few days we'd have become better friends, helping each other out with our duties and having a blast the entire time. We'd have soon become really close friends and would've begun talking to each other even during school. I'd introduce him to my friends -even though he doesn't need it- and I'd get introduced to his.

Once stay back and help time was over we'd head to McDonalds or a Starbucks or a Taco bell and hang out; as just friends of course. We'd see each other more and more and we'd be best friends. We'd be inseparable texting away even if we were with other company.

Soon even after the triathlon was over, which he'd win of course, we'd still hang out. I'd buy him a gift for winning. He'd look straight into my eyes with a fear I wouldn't be able to place- determination, gratitude…love? We'd lean in closer and we'd almost kiss. We quickly break away and we'd try to pretend like it didn't happen but our feelings for each other soon become almost undeniable. Still, we'd try and hide them as we didn't want this friendship to break.

We try and hang out with our old friends again, to get a break from each other and try to figure what they actually mean to us. My feelings would be growing and his would've been budding since we first met. We'd eventually decide to keep it a secret to ourselves and not let anybody know and just enjoy our time together as friends, assuming it's all that the other wants; little would we know what was coming for us.

Soon after the final basketball match of the season, the one in which he'd win for his team, we'd be at his house with almost the entire school there too. He'd still stay by my side and not go anywhere else constantly teasing me by asking whom I was trying to impress or why I look so beautiful in white tonight while he was killing me along with every single girl at the party with his white and blacked checked shirt folded up from his elbows, denim jeans and loose black tie. People at the party who would begin to notice our closeness would be the same people who also saw it between us in school earlier. They'd begin to talk about me and wonder who the hell I was considering they never knew nerdy and clumsy girls like me existed in their otherwise loud, exuberant and boisterous school.

I'd soon begin hearing things which aren't necessarily nice and go outside and sit on the tire swing in his backyard and slowly weep to myself being ashamed that I ever thought we could be together without realizing the gap between us that was set up by the stupid social ladder. I'd soon decide to leave and get up but he'd come up behind me and ask me to stay. He'd see me crying and ask why. He'd console me and make me sit back down on the swing. He'd say that the party ended early and he got every one of those "psychotic bitches and bastards" out.

He'd slowly kneel to the ground, his face illuminated only with the multiple strings of white lights resting on his bushes and he'd say "I honestly have no idea what you're saying. You're the best girl I've ever met. You're funny, sarcastic, smart and beautiful. You're one of the very few people in this world who I can be myself with only because I know you'd accept me not for what I've done but for who I am, no matter how I am. I thought until tonight I could hide it but apparently I can't. I'm sort of in love with you now. All the things you've done said and gave to me made feel special in ways I never thought possible."

I'd stare at him and slowly get up. He'd do so too hurriedly worried about what I'd say. We'd stare at each other – his fearful eyes boring into my calculating ones. I'd grab him by his loose black tie making him almost lose his balance and kiss him like I've been wanting to for so long. He'd break it first and then I'd be the scared one. He'd look into my eyes and start laughing and hold me tighter as we kiss some more.

Later, I'd slowly mumble "for so freaking long" as we'd sit in the middle of his backyard by the tire swing with the bright string lights feeling a million happy things with me resting my head on his shoulder and my hand in his, in with a picnic blanket below us, some chardonnay in fancy glasses he'd have stolen from dad's office room and an old phone playing all those old songs from 70s and 80s that we'd both love.

And that would've been absolutely perfect.

Now only if I'd told the coach a little earlier could all of that have really happened.

It's now a brand new school day. I was on photography duty with my best friend who thought I had lucid imagination after I told her the entire plot of my 'what could've happened' story. And she was right, as she always was.

We begin joking about how I was literally "gone with the wind". She soon leaves to get her camera equipment. _He_ walks over and I immediately drop the 100s of photo paper I was holding on the ground. We bend down at the same time for different reasons- me for trying to avoid seeing him; after all we've been through even if it all just was in my head and him for helping me, like the incredibly amazing and helpful person he was.

He picks a few up and gives them to me. He smiled at me and I did back.

He said his name and I said mine.


End file.
